


Skirt

by FAiNTROS (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Georgnotfound, Crossdressing, M/M, Smut, letmerestimtired, not much makeup considering I don’t wear any, top dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FAiNTROS
Summary: Request: E-grill Finn does George’s makeup he also is in a skirtIf that isn't obvious
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 444





	Skirt

Scattered pallets and various cylinders filled with powder laid across the desktop in a messy manner. Skirts and dresses were thrown to the bedside messily, ranging from short and slutty to cute and pretty. “So how's it like so far?”

“It feels like you're going to poke my eye out.”

“Well make off you didn’t squirm it wouldn’t feel like that.” Finn scoffed, placing one of his hands on his waist while the other held a tube labeled ‘Mascara.’

George rolled his eyes as messages spammed in chat, most of them commenting for him to put on a wig. To which he shook his head at, he at least had some dignity left. The taller brunette stood up grabbing a dull pastel mustard plaid skirt from the army of clothing. Along with that he snatched a black top. “Go put that on and you're done.”

“What the hell! I’m not wearing that, I don’t want to go looking like a whore on stream!” A small snicker erupted from a man sitting in the corner. Dream.

George glared at the man, the blond had made a bet with George on who could go without nutting the longest which had gotten the older male in this situation. Finn shushed him and shoved the brunette towards his boyfriend with the set of clothing while he tried to talk to his chat and read out donations.

The oldest male exited the room making a few turns and landing in the bathroom where he started to undress himself. The clothes fit pretty decently, sure you could tell they were for someone with hips and a posterior but there was no way in hell he was wearing a fucking corset. The shirt was just a normal black shirt so that was decently fit. 

His eyes wandered to the mirror scared of what he would see. It didn’t look too bad, but there was no way he was EVER going to do this again. Finally he unlocked the door feeling awkward as his exposed legs felt a small breeze from the pull of the door behind him.

Slowly he opened the door to the room watching Finn turn around smiling. Dream stood frozen with a confusing look on his face. The taller Brit waved George over when the older refused he pulled the other Brit over.

~~~

George groaned loudly falling back against the taller blondes mattress. He had ended the stream with Finn hours ago along with leaving the house. Dream has posted a few embarrassing photos with him wearing those clothes. Now the two were back inside George slowly praying none of his family members saw the posts.

He lifted himself from the bed opening the drawer near the bedside to grab his normal clothing when he felt a presence behind him. “Don’t get undressed yet Kitten, I want to have some fun with you first.”

George felt his own face heat up, warm with blush as two much larger hands grasped his slowly pushing them forward. His chest pressed against the wall while a familiar body pressed up against his back. “Such a pretty boy, aren’t you?”

Small nips and bites were scattered and placed around his collarbone area. Soon to be marked to show that he was Dreams property and no one else’s. “A~ah.”

The blond roughly grinded his hips onto the short boy's clothed ass, occasionally biting hard down on George's neck. Small shallow breaths came out of George’s mouth, while his eyes stared at Dreams face lust filling them. Quickly the green eyed male stripping himself down to his socks, flipping George and bringing him into a rough kiss.

His hand made its way up the brunette skirt as their tongues and teeth clashed against each other. His other hand held both George’s arms captive above the boy's head. The first hand slowly slipped their way into George’s undergarments, brushing his index finger against the place that desperately needed it. “So pretty just for me huh? All dressed up.”

“D-Dream~ Nghhh.” A small chucked was heard from Dream while George’s chin was lifted up and his mouth was enveloped in yet another hot kiss. They pulled away a string of saliva still connecting them as a reminder of the kiss. Two fingers were brought up to George's mouth. 

“Cmon suck kitten.”

Slowly he took the fingers in his mouth covering them up in his spit, Dream smirked leaning back down to the brunettes ear. “Such a good boy, following my orders.” 

The blond took his finger out from the older mans mouth now coated with saliva while that hand made its way to George’s backside. The brunette whined pathetically thrusting his hips against Dream. 

“Ah ah ah c’mon baby. Stop that.” His voice edges into a dangerous and commanding tone that had the short male shiver for a few seconds. It soon changes into shock of course when he felt a finger prod his hole slowly pushing in a few seconds later. Another lustful kiss was shared between the boys only pulling away to catch breaths and let out small words.

“Dream~”

“Good?” Dream asked out of breath from the kiss. George nodded eagerly in response telling him to continue with his action. The dirty blond pushed in another finger, stretching out the tight entrance bit by bit under he deemed the older male loose enough. His fingers hooked George’s undergarments pulling them down to the floor. 

“Strip for my baby boy.”

Blushing at the nickname George quickly rid of the skirt Finn lent him along with the shirt, he was now fully exposed and extremely hard in front of his boyfriend. Dream smirked pulling him over to the bedside and pushing him back flushed against the soft coverings. His hands lifted George’s thighs up to look at his stretched hole. 

The blond lined up with George’s hole, tip brushed up against the entrance, making George whimper insistently. Slowly yet surely he pushed inside, feeling the warmth envelope his cock while he let out a groan from the tightness. 

George seemed okay for now, face fully blissed out in pleasure with the small boys of pain layered out by ecstasy. But he couldn’t be quite sure with that, his eyes locked to meet a much darker tint of brown in his boyfriends eyes. “H-hurry up! Fuck me already~”

His voices sounded crack a bit with mixtures of loss of breath and moans. Blush tinted the brunette's face that he desperately tried to hide if it weren’t for Dream's hand taking both his wrists captive yet again. 

“As you wish, kitten.” 

Without so much as another breath the blond began to rock into George, reading the way his breathing hitched at sudden moments and the way the older male choked on a moan that always signalled how good he was feeling. 

“Please... Dream~ F-Fuck... Ah!" 

George sobs wildly as the green eyed male lifts his leg over to his shoulder, thrusting deeper, repeatedly striking his prostate over and over again in a pattern that keeps going. Tiny white lights danced on the edges of his vision while his entire body felt bliss. The brunette felt himself slip into a void of ecstasy, repeatedly saying Dream’s name over and over again in the hope it can bring him some control over the current situation.

His voice gained in volume raising a few octaves and before he could choke out another broken sentence he's cumming, sticking to his chest and the blonds tan stomach. 

The pace at which the taller male was thrusting into George was becoming more erratic and vastly paced, signaling how close he was to his own climax. Shortly after George, Dream felt himself tip over the edge, taking a final deep thrust and releasing into his shorter boyfriend. 

He gently pulled out and stood up, just in time to be met with a peck on the lips. “You’re cleaning up this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp
> 
> *loud clap* 
> 
> LOOK OUT CAUSE HERE I COME


End file.
